This autoimmune disease is often manifest by intractable middle ear disease in addition to cochlear involvement. The current study evaluates the nature and extent of auditory deficits associated with Wegener's Granulomatosis to determine any effects of treatment on hearing and middle ear function. Fluctuating conductive hearing impairment is a prominent occurrence usually accompanied by a high-frequency sensorineural component which appears to be progressive over time. Long term audiologic follow-up is conducted in order to determine how the auditory system survives both the disease and the therapeutic regimen.